The Dark Nights
by XTRA GREEN
Summary: A cursed man roams the lands and joins the league of legends, and falls in love with someone who hates him to the very core. Will he change her view on him or will she hunt him down like the huntress she is called to be. Lemons in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Nights

This is my first story so sorry for anything that didn't seem right, also i do not own own any of the league of legends characters all rights to them go to Riot except for the OC. Anyway on with the story.

It was in the outskirts of Demacia where it happened; a group of teenagers were camping out in the woods. One of the girls had decided to go look around their camp when she came across a mud pit with a weird human shaped figure standing in the middle of the pit. As she drew near the figure it suddenly started moving, crimson aura flew off of it cutting up trees and the earth below. Its deep red eyes looked directly at her; she turned and ran screaming back to her camp the muddy figure following behind her in non-human speed. As she ran back to the camp the group looked at her surprised one of the men ran up to her.

"What's wrong?" he said with a worried look, she looked at him scared and pale, "there's someth-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as a blade of crimson aura cut into her stomach. The man and the woman looked down in shock and she slumped to the ground. There now replacing the space where she stood was a creature 7ft tall with black scales, red horns, glowing red aura shining in-between each scale, a tail slowly swaying behind it, and glowing red eyes looked down at the man with bloodlust. The man stood in shock looking at the now dead woman who lay at his feet, looking up now all he saw was the crimson aura blade coming at him. For a while all you could hear from the forest was loud screams, people in their homes in the city woke up and looked at the forest, no more then an hour later there was silence and the people of the city soon went back to bed. A group of guards decided to go see what happened in the forest all they found when they got to the camp was ripped up bodies and blood everywhere and no creature in sight.

In the Institute of War, a blonde haired girl rushed into the cafeteria scanning the room for a certain person, only one person who truly knew how to deal with the creatures of the night. Soon the girl's eyes found the one person she was looking for and she rushed to her.

"Vayne" the girl said, "What do you want Lux" Vayne replied annoyed already at the girls presents, but she listened because Lux's face looked as if she had seen something very horrifying. "Some new creature has killed a group of campers outside the city of Demacia, we need you to find it and kill it" Lux said. Vayne looked at the girl for a moment then finally sighed and said "ok, sure I have some matches to do before I head out-" she was cut off by Lux "your matches have been canceled you are to leave immediately". Vayne looked at her stunned for a moment the re-gathered herself, "why so urgently?" Vayne asked, "Because whatever it is, it's incredibly powerful and the king wants it gone before it can harm any others" she said. Everyone in the cafeteria now was looking at the silently, Jarvan stood up, "why has my father not just asked me to slay the beast?" he asked, Lux looked at him for a second then turned back to Vayne, "because he thinks that Vayne will be the only one able to do it" Lux said slightly annoyed "so are you coming or not". Vayne then stood up and started walking out, "when will the carriage be here?" "It should be here now" Lux said, and with that Vayne was on her way to her room to grab the thing she thought she would need for the job. Vayne entered her room, the room was all black, mostly empty except for the couch and TV and a couple other things. As she went into her bedroom she had this odd feeling she was being watched as she turned her head towards her window, there stood a poro looking in at her curiously, she turned back laughing to herself a little, "just a little poro, huh". As she went in her room the first thing she grabbed was her big crossbow hanging on the wall of her room and then made her way to her smaller crossbow and some silver tipped bolts. Vayne left locking her room and walking to the front of the institute, she saw her carriage and an annoying Lux standing next to it, "what now" Vayne asked now letting the annoyance be heard in her voice, "I just wanted to say, be careful out there, this thing whatever it is, it's like nothing we have ever seen before" Lux said with worry in her voice, "I can handle it" Vayne said in a monotone voice, getting in the carriage and deciding she could get some rest on the way to Demacia, 'it's going to be a long ride' she thought.

A few hours later Vayne woke to yelling outside, "What do you think you're doing, this outrageous" said the Coachmen, "Quit your yapping" said someone outside and a loud thud was heard. Vayne thought for a second, 'a few thieves nothing too hard, eh I can do it' as she was about to open the door, a loud roar/scream was heard from out of nowhere. Then there was the screaming of what she thought would have been the thieves, as she tumbled out of the carriage, crossbow aimed, she took in the sight before her, blood everywhere, the horse dead or long gone. In the middle of a pool of blood and body parts stood creature 7ft tall with black scales, red horns, glowing red aura shining in-between each scale, tail swaying slightly, eating what was left of one of the thieves. It turned it head looking at her it dark red eyes staring straight at her like she was going to be its next victim, she looked back still in shock but then recomposed herself and started letting the bolts fly. As they hit the creature, the bolts seemed just barely dig into its scales, as she was about to pull out her bigger crossbow the creature vanished, re-appearing right in front of her, shocked at its speed she tumbled away firing her bigger crossbow, the bolts now sticking into her target the creature roared. Looking down at itself it ripped the bolts out and charged her again this time cutting her with its now crimson aura blade, Vayne hissed in pain but kept firing bolt after bolt until she was out. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, the creature had managed to cut her arm pretty badly as she stood there clutching her bleeding arm, the creature also standing there panting, bolts all across its now bloody body, she was amazed it was still standing, as it lifted it's head it had a sad look in its now human looking eyes. She gasped, looking into it's now human emerald colored eyes, it looked in pain and looked at her in sadness like it wanted to say something but couldn't. As she set her emotions yet again aside she was about to take aim at the creature when she felt incredibly heavy. All of a sudden things started to dim and go black, she started falling and the last thing she saw were the creatures eyes and then everything went black.

It got pretty late so i decide to end it here. Tell me if you liked it or not and if i should do another chapter.

~Green


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to do POV because I think it will be easier so here we go.**

Vayne-

I awoke in what I had to guess was the institutes hospital wing, as I rubbed my head with my head with my hand I suddenly shot up and regretted it instantly and laid back with a now splitting headache, I tried to remember how I got here. Then I heard a knock on my door, "come in" I said. A nurse walked in and asked "how are you feeling?" "Fine, I do have a question though how did I get here?" The nurse suddenly looked at her then said she had to leave and walked out quickly. I looked at the door curiously, then all of a sudden Shen and what I guessed was a high summoner walked in, I looked at them annoyed "Don't you know how to knock?" "Sorry for bursting in on you but this is pressing matters Vayne" Shen said in his usual monotone voice, "Hello Vayne I am High Councilor Vessaria, I just have some questions to ask you and then you may return to your dorm".

I looked at her for a moment then nodded "Alright shoot" I couldn't really argue with them and I wanted to go back to find this creature and ending its life. The councilor looked and me and the started "So Vayne do you remember how you got here" "no I don't, but I would like to know" I asked, She looked at me for a second then looked at Shen, and then returned her gaze back to me, "Well lets start with how long you've been out for" "what do you mean I couldn't have been out for more than a day" she sighed "Vayne you've been out for almost a week". I looked at her completely shocked, "As for how you got here a creature calling itself Ceico brought you here" I looked at her for a moment then shot up, head splitting I looked at herwith a serious face "what did this creature look like?" Shen looked at me and then started describing the creature she had fought days before, "That thing must die" I croaked venom in my voice, I started to get up only to feel Shen pushing a small needle in my arm and then blacking out.

Ceico-

It had been almost a week since I had come to the institute not expecting what to happen, I had returned to my normal self but I was only concerned for the woman that I had hurt that day.

_Flashback-_

_I looked around as I walked through the forest and soon heard yelling from a nearby road. As I approached I say a group of what I could only assume to be thieves attacking a carriage, I turned away it had nothing to do with me I thought, as I started walking away I heard a thud a smell rose to my nose. A voice started to whisper in my head 'Drink, Eat, Consume them', I cringed I tried to fight the urge but it was too strong it had been weeks since I had feasted. My eyes started to glow a deep red and my body burned and I screamed/roared in pain as I transformed into the monster that I was cursed to bear, turning I took one step towards the group of men and vanished re-appearing next to one of them. He looked at me in horror and screamed, they started yelling and shouting but I was to fast and made quick quick work of all of them. I stood there eating their bodies and drinking their blood when all of a sudden I heard a noise behind me, I slowly turned my head and looked at a beautiful woman, she was wearing a rather tight black outfit, her hair was tied back in a long braid, she was also wearing a red cape with crimson sun glasses. She was crouched aiming what looked like a crossbow, 'no please dont do it' I pleaded in my head, she opened fire her bolts harmlessly glancing off my scales. She stopped realizing it wasn't working, she started to reach for something on her back, in an instant I was in front of her slashing at her body with my crimson blade, I cut and heard her hiss in pain, I saw her tumble away and turned my body toward her only to be shot by three giant bolts, I roared in pain as they hit my body now even angrier than before I ripped them out and charged her as I did she let bolt after bolt fly out at me. _

_After a long battle we stood there for what could have been forever, she was clutching her bleeding arm I had cut open, I looked at her with sad eyes, she looked at me shocked and then she tried to aim her crossbow at me but fainted, before she even hit the ground I had already grabbed her carrying her bridal style, she was pale and losing lots of blood. I had finally realized that I was in control of my body again but still in my demonic state. I decided I would take her where I was originally going the Institute of War, my wings spread from my back and I flew to the Institute. Once I arrived i retracted my wings so they were out of sight and walked to the main gate with the woman in my arms, guards rushed out with a bulky man. They looked to the woman in my arms and I saw horror cross their faces, I set the woman on the ground ready to fight, when the bulky man yelled "DEMACIAAAAA" and I felt a giant sword crush my entire being I then passed out._

_Present-_

Now here I was in some cell with my head lowered looking at the floor both my arms hanging limp as they had been chained to the walls, I chuckled 'guess this is what I get for being cursed' I heard talking outside my door and then the cell door opened and I was shocked because there stood that same woman I had hurt so many days ago. She looked at me with shocked as well, i then noticed the other people with her, a man that looked like a ninja in a purple outfit and a woman in what i thought would be high ranking clothes.

"Who is this" she said looking at the woman in robes, "he is the boy that brought you here" "But you said the creature brought me here?" she sounded confused, "He turned back to normal after Garen 'Demacia Justiced' him" the purple ninja said. She looked at me sadly for a moment then hate in her eyes appeared, "this thing should die then" she spat, the purple ninja looked at her, then at the woman in robes and sighed, "are you going to tell her High Councillor?" "Vayne the man before you is going to be joining the institute, we were just waiting to see if he had intentions on killing you" after she said that the cains disappeared and I slumped to the ground. "Now you will show him around and to his room" the woman turned to the councillor stunned "what are serious, why do I have to take care of him" "because he saved you from dying that's the least you could do" she just glared at the woman. "Alright well I hope you two have fun we shall be going now" she beamed and then her and the purple man left.

"Well lets get this over with" she said in a monotone voice, I looked at her for a moment then stood up, "could I get some water?" I asked in a hoarse voice, she looked at me for a moment, "follow me". We walked around she showed me the training room, summoning room, she didn't talk much unless she had to explain something, we soon walked up to two huge doors, she pushed them open with surprising ease. The first thing I noticed when we entered the huge room was the food and drinks, I instantly ran over and flung food onto a plate and asked a lady for some water, she handed it to me and said that the new champions get food and drinks for free until their first paycheck. I sat down at a random table and started mowing down all the food, the woman that had been with me all day walked up to me, "did they not feed you or anything" I looked at her for second "I decided not to eat until I knew if you were alright" she looked slightly surprised, "anyway I never got your name" she looked at me for a moment then sighed and said "my name is Vayne, Vayne the Night Hunter".

**Nice way to meet Garen, anyway nap time!**

**~Green **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, to those who have favorited and followed it really nice, pretty cool to know people are enjoying the story.**

**On with the uh story**

Vayne-

I was now sitting across from him, watching him eat at an insane pace, i looked down and noticed his bare chest. The man had a normal build, a lot of scars on his chest that also seemed to go towards his back, he stood a few inches above me, he had dark brown hair, his face slightly angled. What caught my eye the most were well his eyes, they were amazing, the farthest part of his irises were a electric blue that as it moved in towards his pupil changed to a slight red, then yellow, then green, then finally ending with a grey just outside his pupils. I hadn't noticed how long I had been looking at them until I heard him clear his throat.

"Kind of hypnotizing aren't they" he said with a small smile. I glared at him and looked around, he started to chuckle, I then realized everyone had been staring at us, no not us him, because he was only wearing a pair of tattered shorts and no shirt. Then I saw the one person I had come to hate the most of well, a lot of people, walk towards us. She walked up to our table glances at me with a wicked smile and slowly turned towards Ceico who was still looking at me. "hello there" she said beaming with a smile, he continued watching me, i only looked away and stared out the window, watching as teemo was chased down by a very unhappy looking Shyvana. Out of the corner of my eye, he finally slowly turned towards her and smiled, "hi" she wrapped her tails around his arm "common, leave be and lets go have a good time, Mr. Handsome", as she pulled him with her tails, his small went away, and he sat down with such a force i thought the chair would have broken. "I am quite fine with her company" he said sternly, me and Ahri both looked at him like he had just said no to a proposal for marriage, her smile now faltering, she then blew a kiss towards him, as it was halfway there a tendril of crimson aura shot out and caught the heart and crushed it into nothing. "Once again, i am happy with her company, but now i suggest you leave" everyone in the room was now staring straight at him with looks of disbelief, then he turned to me "Now how about them clothes" he smiled.

Ceico-

As we walked out of the cafeteria, I watched Vayne, 'she doesn't seem so bad' I smiled to myself, she walked without fear, and she walked proudly, as we were walking down the hallway I saw a few champions and summoners talking. As we turned a corner I bumped into a summoner with gold trims on his robe, I fell right on my ass, the summoner stood there, "watch were your fucking going you piece of trash" he glared at me through his hood. I stood up "dick" I mumbled, next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall his face now inches from mine, "what did you say rodent" he said between his teeth, "I'll say this before we continue, you don't want to do this" his face showed anger, "what did you say" he started to ball his fist. The first thing I felt was intense pain in my jaw, i felt like I was going to pass out, as i opened my eyes i saw stars, I slowly moved my jaw only to feel intense pain and guessed it was broken, the guy threw me to the ground. "Fucking pest" he mumbled, i looked around noticing a group of summoners had formed around us, I then spotted Vayne of to the side watching intensely, 'what a help she is' I thought, i slowly got up as i felt my jaw repair itself, 'perks of being an possesed by an insane monster', getting up I moved towards him punching him in the gut, then kicking him in the ribs, as he got up i grabbed his throat and lifted him up "now I think im owed an apology summoner" I growled at him. "I-i-i-i-im sorry" he sputtered out, I laughed and threw him to the ground.

I looked at him for a second and noticed he had pissed himself, 'guess im that scary , but I did warn him', I turned looking for Vayne and found her now standing crossbow in hands ready to shoot me, I raised my hands, "calm down, I warned him not to, not like I was going to kill him", I shrugged "and he started it". Vayne relaxed or what seemed to be relaxed state and put her crossbow away, "you know you can't hurt summoners, it's against the rules" "Well he shouldn't have punched me" she only sighed and shook her head "soooo how about them clothes?"

Vayne-

It had been an hour since the incident with the summoner and I was now in Ceico's living room sitting on the couch, he said he was going to take a shower and then he would be back, he even made me promise to stay until he was done, 'how pathetic I had other things to do than be here with this lousy creature. I stood up and looked around the room, it was pretty boring room not much to it. There was a couch, TV, but what caught my eye the most was the paint on the walls, it was black with intricate swirls of red as the moved around the room like waves or a beautiful couple dancing. I heard the bathroom door open instinctively looking to see who it was then blushing instantly, there now stood Ceico, towel around his waist, hair now a black color, still damp from his shower, i looked down at his chest now realizing that it was more toned than i first thought i saw, a also saw a few scars run across his chest and go to his back. As i looked away i noticed he too was blushing, i heard him head towards his room and the door close. i kept thinking of him standing there with his towel around his waist and how i just wanted him to come to me and embrace me,'what are you thinking' i shook my head. 'he is a monster, a creature, a beast that i must destroy and rid the world of him'. I stood to leave, as i was inches from the door, "so Vayne will i ever see you again?" he asked, i could hear the shyness in his voice and how nervous he sounded. I turned, looked at him for a moment, "only on the fields of justice" and then i walked out.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ceico~

i slowly opened my eyes, moving the blanket from above my head slowly, then smashing my fist into the alarm, 'god did i hate alarms, but i have my first match today', i slowly got up and headed for the shower. After i was done taking a shower i threw on a pair of black pants and a red shirt, it was a little too small but it was the only shirt i had. Every since i started to change forms my physical build has increased every time, nothing like Garen though and i hope that never happens, I decided to meditate while i waited for my summoner to arrive.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

i slowly opened my eyes, 'must be my summoner' i thought as i slowly walked to the door opening it, standing there was a girl probably late 20's, wearing a normal summoners robe, light brown hair, blue eyes, small bust, beautiful skin that looked soft to the touch. She looked at me then blushed and looked away, i looked down and noticed that my shirt was now gone, i just shrugged, "what do you need?" i asked nicely, she looked back at me, "i-i-i-im your s-summoner for today, m-m-my names Lily" she said and looked down at her feet. I scratched my head and sighed, "hold on a minute", as i walked back into my room and looked for my shirt, i found it now laying underneath my dresser, i put it on and walked back to the door. "I'm Ceico, nice you meet you, so when does our match start?" i asked, she looked at me, then pulled a bit of her sleeve up revealing a little watch, "in….." she stopped then looked up, her eyes were huge, "two minutes!" she yelled, i only sighed, 'great we're going to be late for my first match and the summoning room is on the other side of the building'.

Red aura started to swirl around me as i changed forms, as i finished i looked at her, her eyes still big but now showed fear, she started to walk back slowly, and before she could run i dashed out towards her, closing and locking my door at the same time, then grabbing her bridal style and took down the halls faster than Hecarim could run at full speed. As we twisted through people and down the hallways she was clutching on to me with all her strength, i looked down at her, "don't worry i won't let you go" i said soothingly, she relaxed a little but still held on tight. As we turned the last corner i could see the last of the summoners walking into the chamber, i stopped right in front of it and set her feet on the ground, changing back into my normal form, and making sure she wouldn't fall over. I smiled and her and walked towards the champions room, as i walked away i could have sworn i heard her say thank you, as i walked in i noticed my team, Hecarim, Sejuani, Vayne, and Thresh. Then there was a bright light, a feeling of my insides being turned inside out, boiled, flipped around, punched and then put back inside, it was probably one of the worst feelings ever.

_15 minutes later_

"Enemy Triple kill" yelled the announcer, i sighed, 'how the hell are we losing this', i looked at the enemy team, somehow Hecarim had lost to Irelia top, Sejuani kept getting counter jungled hard by Nocturne and i had ultimately lost to Katarina, the only lane that was doing good was bot with Vayne getting fed. I sighed again,scratching my head while making my way towards dragon where my team had decided to go meet up at, as i made my way towards the river everything went dark after i heard Nocturne yell "Darknessssssss", i tensed waiting, then i felt as my mind was ripped apart.

_i slowly opened my eyes, looking around it was dark, i was in some sort of cage, then looking up i stopped still, 'No…' i looked in horror as i was in this place again, i watched as a man stood there slowly ripping apart my best friend, tearing her skin off as she screamed in pain, "No!" i yelled but he just kept going, "no….no…..please" i mumbled as she continued to scream and my head fell down, "make it stop…..please". Then she stopped screaming, i looked up and my eyes widened, standing there the man had ripped her skin off and was now holding her head like a prize, he smiled as he made his way towards me slowly bringing up a knife, he crouched next to me, smiled and then slowly dug the knife under my skin, i screamed in pain, 'No make it stop, make it stop'_

Vayne~

i was waiting at dragon when all of a sudden things went completely dark, i tumbled into a bush as Nocturne flew past me heading straight for Ceico, i watched as he tensed up, then Nocturne started to nightmare him, when i was about to tumble out i felt a tug and i was completely stuck, i slowly turned my head and saw Morganna and the rest of her team walking behind her, i cursed myself at how I could have gotten stuck. Then all of a sudden a beam of crimson energy shot out off the sky directly at Nocturne and Ceico, the ground ripping up at their feet, the impact of the beam made us all get thrown back, as i slowly got up all i saw was black glowing eyes gazing through the smoke. As it cleared now standing where Ceico was stood a creature that was more terrifying than Nocturne himself, it looked just like Ceico's demon form, except this time, it his colors were inverted and had even bigger curled horns coming out the sides of its head, spikes jutting out of its shoulders, and huge black wings that looked like they could cut through a whole tower. He opened his mouth and i watched as Black aura slowly came out in wisps as if it was his breath on a cold day, his teeth like razors, he looked at me, his eyes wavered colors for only a second then looked at Nocturne and disappeared instantly only to reappear in front of Nocturne grabbing him by his phantom like neck, and then creating a ball of energy in his mouth and shooting it down Nocturnes. "An enemy has been slain" said the announcer as Ceico turned his now cold deathly gaze towards the rest of Nocturnes team, releasing a blood curdling scream.

They all took a step back, he disappeared again, reappearing in front of Irelia kicking her in the stomach with a sickening crunch as she slammed against the wall of the river, Caitlynn shot him a few times only to be then cut in half by a giant black and red wing, but was then stopped by a blackish purple shield, turning towards Morganna,who was then shot by a sudden energy beam coming from Ceico's mouth. I watched in horror as he cut them all down one by one, the only one left was Irelia who was now getting up, she looked around her her team ripped apart or blasted to pieces, then looked at the monster in front of her, she yelled as she started throwing her giant blades at him. As the dust cleared I looked to see that she had cut his arm off and part of his wing, his black eyes narrowed, all of a sudden his arm and wing had regenerated in an instant, he stood straight up, he looked like he was even taller than Aatrox or Nasus. He slowly made his way towards Irelia, as i watched the air around him started to ripple like water, i watched as i slowly put his arm out and it slowly disappear. As he pulled it out a long and sinister blade followed, glowing a crimson red and dark black, almost curved like Diana's, as sinister as Aatrox's and as big as Tryndamere's. I watched as he got closer to her and then thrust his blade right into her stomach, she was in such a shock they he had recovered so fast and even more now that the blade had gone straight through her. Iriela coughed up blood as he slowly pulled the blade out of her and she slumped to the ground, "Penta kill, Ace" said the announcer as he now turned toward me walking slowly, only to stop right in front of me, i didn't move, i only fell backwards landing in the shallow river, closing my eyes tightly expecting the end of even myself. Then i felt something land in between my legs and on my stomach, slowly opening my eyes there he was now, looking human again, crying slowly saying "make it stop, please make it stop".

**BOOM Ahri got shot down, ****So what will happen to him next, what will Vayne do, well i don't know, well i do but ya….**


	4. Chapter 4

_Several Days After the Match_

_Cieco~_

Black, thats all i saw, nothing but a abyss of darkness, nothing for miles on end just darkness. "where am i", then the giggle of something made my head turn slowly behind me, "hello?", more giggling but this time coming from farther away, then closer, then farther away again. "Who's there!" i screamed at the abyss, then a small breath brushed against my ear, warm and ticklish, i froze up not knowing what would happen if i moved, sweat trickled down my forehead. Then it giggled again, "**It's been so long**", not moving still in fear of what would happen i felt it'-no her breath on my neck as she moved to my other ear, "**You became such a handsome boy**", then she slowly walked around, now hearing the soft _pat pat pat_ her bare feet as she made her way in front of me, i swallowed rather loudly, she was breath taking, an inch or two shorter than me, pale skin that looked like it would burn the second it touched the sun, it looked smooth and soft, she had a small bust and small butt, crimson red eyes, black hair, wearing a black sundress with crimson swirls similar to the ones in my room and a face that reminded me of nidalee but a younger version. "W-w-who are you" "**Someone close to you**" she said as she started to giggle again, "**You should go now your friends are waiting**" i was about to say something but she put a finger against my lips, "**Don't worry i'll see you sooner than you think**" she smiled as a bright light appeared behind her growing brighter and brighter, i shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the light.

_Third Person~_

Shen walked down the hallway making his way towards a room at the end of the hospital wing, as he approached the door he slowed down, reaching his hand down to the handle, be as quiet as he could slowly opened the door. Inside the room it was dark, a man on the bed in a lot of bandages, but what stopped Shen was the two sleeping women in the men's room, one very glum Vayne sleeping on the left side of the bed, and the other a woman in purple summoner robes. Shen didn't expect this so he decided to leave and come back later, but something stopped him for only a moment, because he could have sworn he felt someone elses presence in the room, someone dark and very strong, but then it vanished just like the wind, Shen was slightly concerned but ultimately decided that he would leave and be back later.

**Sorry these arent coming out on a specific day, i just decided that im gonna do one once a week, maybe two if i have more time. Other than that on with the story!**

_Ceico~_

The light continued to burn my eyes but eventually the feeling went away, slowly opening my eyes expecting more light, but it never came, just darkness. 'Not again' i sighed but then my eyes adjusted and i was staring at a wall, no not a wall a ceiling as i noticed a few lightbulbs that were turned off, trying to get up, but it was futile, my arms felt like they had weights on them as i tried again and again to get up. Then something strange happened, i heard a moan, but not just one but two, my eyes widened, and my face started to heat up as i slowly turned my head, i came face to face with Vayne, i froze up, inches from her face, a bead of sweat rolled down my face as i looked at her, she was sad and i didn't understand why, but a more pressing matter came to mind, 'why the fuck is next to me, she wanted my head just a week ago' screamed in my head, then as my mind slowly un-numbed itself, i felt her boobs trapping my arm. I couldn't take it anymore so i flipped my head the other direction thinking it would make me stop thinking about it only to come face to face with Lily, 'What the hell is going on here!' screaming yet again in my head, and yet again i felt another pair of warm breasts against my arm. I couldn't take it anymore, i could feel my face extremely hot, blood started coming out of my nose as i used all my strength to sit up, slightly fling both girls off my arms, as the fell back with a yelp.

Slowly rubbing their eyes they both looked at me then it slowly dawned on them that i was awake, Vayne slowly got up, straightening her clothes and tried to recover her composure, 'guess she was thinking that she wouldn't get caught' i thought, then i got hit from the side as Lily smashed into with a giant hug, "your alive!" she practically yelled. I looked at her confused for a moment, "What do you mean?" "Well y-y-you kinda-" "Turned into a monster" Vayne cut Lily off mid sentence, "What do you mean i became a monster?" i asked a little more curious now but also worried, "Nocturne ulted you and then used Unspeakable Horror, after that you lost it" she said, my face grew pale as she told me what happened, how i had changed forms, how i effortlessly killed them and cut them to pieces, I slowly got up, pain erupted from my right shoulder and back, i just ignored it as i started walking towards the door, "Where the hell are you going?!" Vayne yelled as i walked down the hallway, Lily slowly walking behind her with a worried look in her face. "I'm going to speak to the High Councilor Vessaria" as i said that Shen appeared next to me from nowhere, "What do you want?" "Well i'm only guessing that you do not know how to get to the High Councilor?" he said, i only looked at him for a moment, "Shen you can't be serious, he still needs to rest, right?" Vayne said, Shen didn't take his gaze off me, like he was searching me for something, trying to figure something out, then he put his hand out, grabbing it slowly i held his gaze, "Hold your breath" was all he said as the air around us started to glow purple and i looked around slowly as the air shimmered and things began to slowly float upward.

_One Year Later~_

_Vayne~_

"Vayne, heeeello, Vayne, jeez" Lu grumbled, i snapped out of my daydreaming, "I'm sorry what?" i said turning towards Lux, "I saaaaaaaid, the king has requested you services one again" "What's wrong this time?" "It's another creature, the guards weren't a match for it, saying that it just came out of nowhere and would take them one by one" "hmm" i thought about it for a bit and ultimately decided to do the job, i had to kill any creature that had meaning to harm. As i walked out of the cafeteria from our meeting, i looked at the, blue sky as the sun blinded my eyes, squinting i slowly made my way to the carriage, it was going to be another long boring ride, i looked out the window as we made our way out of the institute, watching as the trees passed by, i saw something twisting and turning in the trees, and caught sight of something red flash and then it disappeared, I laid down in the carriage, put my hand on my head, 'theres no way, he left' i thought as i passed out.

"Lady Vayne, Lady Vayne" someone said, i stirred slightly slowly waking up, rubbing my eyes, "Were here Lady Vayne" the Coachmen said as i stepped out, covering my face as the blinding light from the sun hit me, after my eyes adjusted i looked up, taking in the beauty of the City Of Demacia, leaving the Coachmen to do whatever he need to do i walked inside the gate of the city, the houses were nice, but something was off, there were no people happily walking around, no children laughing or crying, Demacia seemed to become a ghost town. As i made my way to the castle, i suddenly was pushed down, as giant feathers covered my face, "Ah what the hell is going on?" i yelled as i tried to push the bird out of my face, then i heard a whistle and the bird flew off, returning to a very interesting person. "You know he's only happy to see you, right?" she said, "Ya ya, so what do you want" "I'm here to help with your hunt" she said beaming, sighing i got up and looked at her, "Alright, guess i could use the help finding it" "Alright, lets gooooo!" with Valor took off in search of the creature and we set out towards the forest.

**So i think i'll end that there, hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be interesting.**

**~Green**


	5. Chapter 5

_Several Days After the Match_

_Cieco~_

Black, that's all I saw, nothing but a abyss of darkness, nothing for miles on end just darkness. "where am I", then this giggle of something made my head turn slowly behind me, "hello?" more giggling but this time coming from farther away, then closer, then farther away again. "Who's there!" I screamed at the abyss, then a small breath brushed against my ear, warm and ticklish, I froze up not knowing what would happen if I moved, sweat trickled down my forehead. Then it giggled again, "**It's been so long**", not moving still in fear of what would happen I felt it'-no her breath on my neck as she moved to my other ear, "**You became such a handsome boy**", then she slowly walked around, now hearing the soft _pat pat pat_ her bare feet as she made her way in front of me, I swallowed rather loudly.

She was breath taking, an inch or two shorter than me, pale skin that looked like it would burn the second it touched the sun, it looked smooth and soft, she had a small bust and small butt, crimson red eyes, black hair, wearing a black sundress with crimson swirls similar to the ones in my room and a face that reminded me of Nidalee but a younger version. "W-w-who are you" "**Someone close to you**" she said as she started to giggle again, "**You should go now your friends are waiting**" I was about to say something but she put a finger against my lips, "**Don't worry i'll see you sooner than you think**" she smiled as a bright light appeared behind her growing brighter and brighter, I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the light.

_Third Person~_

Shen walked down the hallway making his way towards a room at the end of the hospital wing, as he approached the door he slowed down, reaching his hand down to the handle and as quiet as he could slowly opened the door. Inside the room it was dark, a man on the bed in a lot of bandages, but what stopped Shen was the two sleeping women in the men's room, one very glum Vayne sleeping on the left side of the bed, and the other a woman in purple summoner robes. Shen didn't expect this so he decided to leave and come back later, but something stopped him for only a moment, because he could have sworn he felt someone else's presence in the room, someone dark and very strong, but then it vanished just like the wind, Shen was slightly concerned but ultimately decided that he would leave and be back later.

_Ceico~_

The light continued to burn my eyes but eventually the feeling went away, slowly opening them expecting more light, but it never came, just darkness. 'Not again' I sighed but then my eyes adjusted and I was staring at a wall, no not a wall a ceiling as I noticed a few light bulbs that were turned off, trying to get up, but it was futile, my arms felt like they had weights on them as I tried again and again to get up. Then something strange happened, I heard a moan, but not just one but two, my eyes widened, and my face started to heat up as I slowly turned my head, I came face to face with Vayne, I froze up, inches from her face, a bead of sweat rolled down my face as I looked at her, she was sad and I couldn't understand why, but a more pressing matter came to mind, 'why the fuck is she next to me not that I didn't mind, it's just she wanted my head just a week ago' screamed in my head, then as my mind slowly un-numbed itself, I felt her boobs trapping my arm. I couldn't take it anymore so i flipped my head the other direction thinking it would make me stop thinking about it only to come face to face with Lily, 'What the hell is going on here!' screaming yet again in my head, and yet again I felt another pair of warm breasts against my arm. I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel my face extremely hot, blood started coming out of my nose as I used all my strength to sit up, slightly fling both girls off my arms, as the fell back with a yelp.

Slowly rubbing their eyes they both looked at me then it slowly dawned on them that I was awake, Vayne slowly got up, straightening her clothes and tried to recover her composure, 'guess she was thinking that she wouldn't get caught' I thought, then I got hit from the side as Lily smashed into with a giant hug, "you're alive!" she practically yelled. I looked at her confused for a moment, "What do you mean?" "Well y-y-you kinda-" "Turned into a monster" Vayne cut Lily off mid sentence, "What do you mean I became a monster?" I asked a little more curious now but also worried, "Nocturne ulted you and then used Unspeakable Horror, after that you lost it" she said, my face grew pale as she told me what happened, how I had changed forms, how I effortlessly killed them and cut them to pieces, I slowly got up, pain erupted from my right shoulder and back, I just ignored it as I started walking towards the door, "Where the hell are you going?!" Vayne yelled as I walked down the hallway, Lily slowly walking behind her with a worried look in her face. "I'm going to speak to the High Councilor" as I said that Shen appeared next to me from nowhere, "What do you want?" "Well I'm only guessing that you do not know how to get to the High Councilor?" he said, I only looked at him for a moment, "Shen you can't be serious, he still needs to rest, right?" Vayne said, Shen didn't take his gaze off me, like he was searching me for something, trying to figure something out, then he put his hand out, grabbing it slowly I held his gaze, "Hold your breath" was all he said as the air around us started to glow purple and I looked around slowly as the air shimmered and things began to slowly float upward.

_One Year Later~_

_Vayne~_

"Vayne, heeeello, Vayne, geeze" Lux grumbled, I snapped out of my daydreaming, "I'm sorry what?" I said turning towards Lux, "I saaaaaaaid, the king has requested your services once again" "What's wrong this time?" "It's another creature, the guards weren't a match for it, saying that it just came out of nowhere and would take them one by one" "hmm" I thought about it for a bit and ultimately decided to do the job, I had to kill any creature that had meaning to harm. As I walked out of the cafeteria from our meeting, I looked at the blue sky as the sun blinded my eyes, squinting I slowly made my way to the carriage, it was going to be another long boring ride, I looked out the window as we made our way out of the institute, watching as the trees passed by, I saw something twisting and turning in the trees, and caught sight of something red flash and then it disappeared, I laid down in the carriage, put my hand on my head, 'there's no way, he left' I thought as i passed out.

"Lady Vayne, Lady Vayne" someone said, I stirred slightly slowly waking up, rubbing my eyes, "We are here Lady Vayne" the Coachmen said as I stepped out, covering my face as the blinding light from the sun hit me, after my eyes adjusted I looked up, taking in the beauty of the City Of Demacia, leaving the Coachmen to do whatever he need to do I walked inside the gate of the city, the houses were nice, but something was off, there were no people happily walking around, no children laughing or crying, Demacia seemed to become a ghost town. As i made my way to the castle, I suddenly was pushed down, as giant feathers covered my face, "Ah what the hell is going on?" I yelled as I tried to push the bird out of my face, then I heard a whistle and the bird flew off, returning to a very interesting person. "You know he's only happy to see you, right?" she said, "Ya ya, so what do you want" "I'm here to help with your hunt" she said beaming, sighing I got up and looked at her, "Alright, guess I could use the help finding it" "Alright, let's gooooo!" with Valor took off in search of the creature and we set out towards the forest.

**So I think I'll end that there, It's been a really long time since I put something up I've had a lot goin on, so hopefully I can make it up to everyone.**

**~Green**


End file.
